


taeyoung's daily agenda: tease seongmin!

by llensbff (shykuanlin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shykuanlin/pseuds/llensbff
Summary: hi! i hope you'll feel happy while reading this story as much as i felt while writing this! i'll say thank you for reading this story in advance! enjoy! (๑˃ᴗ˂)و ♡
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 24





	taeyoung's daily agenda: tease seongmin!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you'll feel happy while reading this story as much as i felt while writing this! i'll say thank you for reading this story in advance! enjoy! (๑˃ᴗ˂)و ♡

it's already four am in the morning and seongmin just can't get out from his desk because he still got this massive pile of schoolworks waiting for him to finish the one that he's currently working with. scribbles and lots of crumpled papers was scattered in his room, barely even noticing it.

seongmin finally lost it when he started with his math project, he fell asleep as soon as he opened his module.

* * *

he had awaken by the loud knocks on his door, he hurriedly look in his cellphone's clock and it was thirty minutes before his first class starts. 

"gosh, i overslept again," he thought to himself as he makes way to the door where a person outside his door still knocking continuously. 

he opened the door and then he saw taeyoung smiling widely but that smile suddenly fades away.

"what are you thinking? do you know what time it is?" taeyoung said with his furrowed brows. he saw that seongmin suddenly flushed, but he quickly turned around.

"well, i'm planning to take a shower now but you suddenly knocked so i got— this is not the right time to explain this. i'm going to shower now wait there-"

"hey, wait you just woke up-" taeyoung was left there, hearing as the water runs from the bathroom. 

he stood up there for like one or two minutes, not until he noticed how mess it is right now at seongmin's room. he immediately picked up the pieces of paper on the floor and while he's there, he reads some of the scribbles seongmin made.

taeyoung being himself thought of some great idea, and it was, of course, to tease seongmin again.

at the same time, seongmin had finished showering and when he got out of the bathroom, he directly goes to his closet, not minding the latter who was just staring as he moves around the room.

"hello? am i a ghost? can't you see me?" taeyoung interrupted the busy seongmin, which caused seongmin to look to him, with his glaring eyes.

"can't you see that i need to chase the time? we're gonna be late, you should wait for me outside so that i can focus here, i need to-" seongmin got cut off by taeyoung.

"no, we're super late now, can't you see the time? ten minutes had passed by since our first class started," taeyoung laughed, "and you know the rules on our school, we're still gonna be marked absent on that subject so we should just permanently skip it."

"well it's a no for me, i'll still attend the class, i want to learn," seongmin continued to fix his things not minding taeyoung who was currently staring at him.

"this is the right time," taeyoung thought to himself.

"hmm, well, not that i'm invading your personal space but i just got the urge to clean your room since it's a mess here earlier and i found this in one of your scribbles," taeyoung smirked while seongmin is now looking at him out of his curiosity.

"seongmin, do you like me?" 

a long moment of silence covered the room. seongmin can feel his cheeks getting warmer as he was frozen up on his feet. 

taeyoung suddenly felt embarrassed too as he clears his throat and say, "i think last night you are really sleepy that you don't remember that you somehow written it on one of your scribbles and luckily, i found it." 

seongmin doesn't know how to respond and taeyoung is now kinda worried about him. "i guess he was really embarrassed, what did i do?" he thought to himself, feeling a little guilty.

"just skip your class, i mean, _our_ first class and join me instead," taeyoung tried to laugh and he was surprised that seongmin just suddenly moves out of the room with his things. 

taeyoung didn't even bother to follow seongmin out, he was scared that maybe he's crying from the embarrassment, and he don't know how to make someone stop from crying. he was just so bad with it and he's scared.

suddenly, seongmin came back to his room and he looked at taeyoung who is now looking at him also. that eye contact lasted a little longer than they both expected but seongmin broke it off by saying, "what are you waiting for? didn't you say that we have somewhere to go? the next class will start soon and it's my first time experiencing cutting class so make sure that this is gonna be worth it, okay?"

they immediately leave the room, and now seongmin is walking past taeyoung and he's smiling.

"he's smiling? oh my god. maybe this is a prank also. no wait?" taeyoung thoughts were battling on his mind.

he was startled when seongmin suddenly look at him from behind and smiled. "okay, so where's going? i'm kinda hungry, this is your treat right?"

"this became my treat?" seongmin glared at him, "okay okay, what will you get?"

they are in front of a waffle house and the smell quickly made seongmin to enter the mini cafe and taeyoung just followed him.

they settled in one of the tables without a hitch since there's not much of students is in there right now and both of them suddenly felt awkward as some of the older people are looking at them with a questioning look.

"i think we should just order and leave, we are in uniform," taeyoung whispered under his breath but seongmin heard it as he laughs at the thought.

after choosing drinks and what kind of waffles both of them will order, taeyoung finally stood up and goes directly to the counter.

seongmin found himself staring at taeyoung while he orders, then out of nowhere, he called taeyoung's name a little loud, making the latter turned around and make face.

seongmin who is embarrassed just shakes his head and hides under arms. taeyoung finds him cute and laughs as he continued saying his order to the counterman.

they are now already outside the cafe as they squabbles over some little argument.

"mint chocolate is not a toothpaste flavor, how many times do i have to say that?" seongmin explained while sipping his bubble tea.

"whatever, i just hate the taste. all i can think is toothpaste," taeyoung laughs.

"okay, you're just tasteless," seongmin rolls his eyes.

"but it really tastes tooth- nah, you'll just gonna cry and i don't know how to make you stop so i'm stopping here," taeyoung muttered, when seongmin doesn't answered, he just start speaking again.

"we still got time left, elsewhere you wanna go?"

"i just need some place to sit and somewhere where i can see the sky. oh, what about our school's rooftop?"

"the rooftop?"

after they got to the rooftop, they settled in their comfortable seats, and for a little while, no one talked. both of them are admiring how it was peaceful there on the rooftop. it was not so sunny, and the wind is blowing lightly over their skin, while they are munching and sipping their snacks.

"i'm just wondering," seongmin speaks, "did i really written a confession on my scribbles?" 

seongmin is not looking at taeyoung, but he felt that the latter suddenly landed his sight to him, and now he felt uneasy somehow.

taeyoung scratches the back of his neck, thinking to himself, "what will i say to him? kim taeyoung, you really made him feel awkward. what will i do?"

"don't worry, it was just so careless of me and i'm kinda annoyed to myself that i hidden my feelings for you that long, and it was definitely awkward that you found it out on your own, in a very uncommon way. but it's true, taeyoung. i like you..."

taeyoung heartbeat stops, seongmin just confessed to him for real and now he don't know what to do.

"why aren't you saying anything? i'm so uncomfortable here," seongmin said as he sips his bubble tea, trying to calm down.

"seongmin," taeyoung took a deep breath, "it was a prank," he said in a very little voice.

seongmin faced him, "what? i can't hear your voice, the wind is becoming strong."

taeyoung stood up, and he took a two steps away from seongmin, "it was a prank!" 

seongmin's face became much more red, "what did you just say? did you just made me confessed and you'll say to me that you just played a trick on me?"

taeyoung steps back and he started running.

"hey! get back here! i hate you, kim taeyoung!" seongmin drops his bag and he started chasing taeyoung around.

"seongmin just confessed to me!" taeyoung says as he runs, seongmin huffs as he chase taeyoung.

"when i caught you, be ready to be hit for real," seongmin said, annoyed.

"no, you can't caught me, you're really bad at running," taeyoung still runs like he was in a race.

suddenly, seongmin fell to the ground, breathing heavily. taeyoung was on the other side of the rooftop, and he also stopped when he saw seongmin dropped out of tiredness. 

"i knew it, you can't catch me so i'll just say this to you," seongmin raised his sight to taeyoung.

when they eyes caught each other, they both smiled. "what is it," seongmin asks, still sitting on the ground.

he anticipates, and he can hear his heart thumping loudly under his uniform.

"our next class will start soon," taeyoung giggles. 

seongmin's smile suddenly fades.

"just kidding, i like you too, seongmin!" taeyoung shouted, like he wants the whole world to hear. seongmin eyes lit up, like how the city shines in that time, as the both of them laughs to each other.


End file.
